Hanya Dengan Nama
by Asheera Welwitschia
Summary: Perasaan itu, meluap bagaikan gleyser. Keluar, karena tekanan dari dalam yang amat tinggi. Perasaan berharganya pada lelaki itu, adalah keajaiban tak bernilai. Dan seakan belum cukup- “Kau selalu memanggil namaku, Daichi.” / just a DaiSuga fanfiction/


Ini tentang Suga. Tentang Suga yang tertawa bersama rekan satu timnya. Tentang Suga yang terkikik geli bersama kaptennya. Tentang Suga yang teriris sedih bersama anggota klub voli. Tentang Suga yang meneteskan air mata dengan lelaki pemimpin klub bola voli Karasuno. Tentang Suga yang tersenyum senang dengan teman-temannya. Tentang Suga yang berbahagia hanya dengan bersama Daichi.

Perasaan itu, meluap bagaikan gleyser. Keluar, karena tekanan dari dalam yang amat tinggi. Perasaan berharganya pada lelaki itu, adalah keajaiban tak bernilai. Dan seakan belum cukup-

' _Suga,'_

' _Suga-'_

' _Suga!'_

' _Suga?'_

' _Suga.'_

"Kau selalu memanggil namaku, Daichi."

.

.

 **Haikyuu is belong to Haruichi Furudate**

 **Saya tidak mendapat apapun dari penulisan fic ini selain perasaan puas.**

 **Pair: DaiSuga**

' **Hanya Dengan Nama'**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Boys love, typo, OOC, hampir plotless, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Daichi itu selalu bersinar.

Manik hazel milik lelaki berhelaian keabu-abuan itu sering kali ketahuan memantulkan bayangan orang yang sama. Memperhatikan. Demi seorang lelaki helaian hitam kelam bagai gagak, yang entah sedang bertanding, belajar, atau bahkan hanya sedang makan disebelahnya. Namun Sugawara Koushi menyukainya. Menyukai momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan lelaki itu. Seorang Sawamura Daichi. Namun momen yang paling ia suka adalah-

" _Suga? Kau melamun?"_

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Suga?"_

" _Yaah, kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Suga,"_

Saat Daichi memanggil namanya.

Setiap kali Daichi memanggil namanya, senyuman simpul Sugawara akan menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tertawa dengan manis. Sangat senang, hanya karena namanya dipanggil. Daichi yang bingung, hanya akan tersenyum sambil menghela napas. Terbiasa.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Suga!"

Hanya Daichi yang mengerti lelaki setter itu. Yang peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Sugawara. Membuat dada lelaki bermanik hazel itu menghangat. Setiap detik momen itu terasa begitu berkilauan. Bahkan saat ditengah-tengah tekanan pertandingan. Seulas senyum selalu menjawab pernyataan Daichi.

"Ya!"

 _Katakan lagi, Daichi. Katakan lagi namaku. Katakan terus hingga dunia berakhir. Maka aku akan terus bersamamu bahkan hingga ujung cakrawala sebab-akibat._

"Sawamura! I-ini jimat untukmu- ma-maksudku! Untuk timmu!" gadis dari klub voli putri itu memberikan sebuah jimat kepada Daichi. Manik Sugawara yang menangkap itu, kemudian mendorong Nishinoya untuk menjauh. 'Kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka,' dengan maksud seperti itu. Melirik kedua orang itu, lalu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Daichi memang begitu berharga. Sugawara sudah senang jika melihat lelaki itu tertawa, namun suatu perasaan aneh didalam hatinya bergejolak.

"Suga, kau tahu cara mengerjakan soal nomor ini?" Daichi menepuk pundak sang setter. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sugawara. Lusa besok ujian sudah akan terlaksana.

Membuat lelaki keabu-abuan tersebut tersenyum dalam hati. Walaupun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa, namun, "Ooh! Soal ini! Memang menjebak, tapi cukup mudah, Daichi."

"Waaah! Kau luar biasa Suga!" namun momen bersama Daichi bertambah. Terus bertambah dalam hidupnya.

 _Ya, Daichi. Teruslah menyebut namaku._

"Kau lebih luar biasa, tahu," senyum Sugawara mengembang tipis. Berbisik. "Daichi..."

Keping-keping momentum Sugawara bersama Daichi adalah sebuah hal berharga. Disimpan disebuah tempat didalam hatinya. Disimpan rapat-rapat hingga tokoh yang bersangkutan tidak tahu. Seorang Suga adalah orang yang sederhana. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanannya dengan Daichi hanya karena perasaan yang lebih dalam. Dan lagipula Sugawara tahu, bahwa yang terbaik adalah membiarkan perasaan Daichi dengan gadis kapten tim voli perempuan itu berkembang. Membiarkan Daichi bersama seorang Michimiya Yui adalah yang terbaik.

Walaupun hatinya sakit. Seorang Sugawara Koushi selalu menelan ludah pahit saat Daichi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan senyum Daichi selalu merekah jika bersama Michimiya, membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi indah. Terbangun pada kenyataan yang pahit. Namun kemudian disembunyikan dengan senyum terpaksa yang tak terkentara. Meskipun dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Suga? Ia ingin bertemu denganku setengah jam dari sekarang," hingga hari itu datang. Tiga hari sebelum upacara wisuda. Hari itu, diatap sekolah, seorang Sawamura Daichi menyataan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan Michimiya Yui. Hanya berdua. Ditempat yang indah dan romantis.

 _Aah, datang juga huh? Saat Michimiya-san akan menyatakan perasaannya._

Sugawara kemudian tersenyum manis. Namun hatinya ingin menangis. Tak sanggup menatap Daichi, lelaki itu memilih memejamkan matanya. "Kau harus kesana Daichi! Temui dia!"

Lelaki bermanik cokelat tua itu termenung sejenak. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh sang Suga. Karena saat itu, dibawah guyuran bunga sakura yang mulai gugur-

Sugawara terasa seperti akan menghilang bersama hembusan angin dan kelopak bunga sakura.

"Terima kasih! Suga!" Namun setelah itu Daichi tersenyum, memantapkan suara. "Aku akan berjuang!"

Lelaki hazel didepannya mengangguk. Menatap Daichi dengan arti, 'Ya! Berjuanglah! Daichi!'. Kemudian sang mantan kapten tim voli itu membalikkan badannya. Sugawara sungguh sangat ingin menghentikan langkah Daichi. Memegang erat lengan lelaki itu, mengatakan agar jangan pergi. Tapi apa haknya? Daichi sudah memutuskan sendiri jalannya. Dan lagipula kebahagiaan Daichi menjadi prioritas.

'Punggungnya, semakin menjauh, huh?' diisi dengan raut paling menyedihkan milik Sugawara Koushi.

Baginya sudah cukup. Sudah cukup kebahagiaan yang menumpuk dalam ketika bersama Daichi. Kebahagiaan kecil yang sungguh sangat sederhana. Dan Sugawara tak akan mengharapkan lebih. Tak ingin menjadi lebih rakus lagi. Sudah cukup dengan ketamakannya saat ini. Sugawara sudah sangat puas.

'Aah, hatiku terasa sakit...'

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit? Bukankah ini jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

KENAPA?

"Aku ingin menyebut namamu," bisikan yang seakan menghilang bersama angin itu, membuat Sugawara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mematung dibawah pohon sakura yang mulai menggelap. "Aah, mataharinya sebentar lagi akan terbenam..."

Setelah itu Sugawara berlari. Pergi menuju arah yang berkebalikan dengan Daichi. Hei, sungguh. Baginya sudah cukup. Sudah cukup dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil itu. Sudah cukup hanya dengan Daichi selalu bersamanya. Sudah cukup dengan perasaan yang selalu disimpannya.

Tapi keegoisannya membesar.

 _Hei, Daichi, aku tahu aku pengecut. Aku jatuh cinta padamu tapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya._

 _Hei Daichi, betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menyebut namaku. Kemudian membuatkan sebuah pondasi untukku bersandar._

' _Suga...'_

Ingatan tentang lelaki berhelaian hitam legam itu berkelebat. Sugawara menutup telinganya. Mencoba menghalangi banyangan Daichi yang menyebut namanya. Namun mustahil. Suara Daichi tetap terngiang dalam hatinya.

'Aah, sudah kuduga memang mustahil.' Lelaki keabu-abuan itu berhenti. Membiarkan satu-dua kelopak sakura jatuh pada badannya. Menatap langit dengan syahdu. Bintang-bintang itu mulai terlihat. Sudah gelap. Seharusnya ia pulang saja kerumah.

Sugawara mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Merasakan angin lembut musim semi yang menabraknya. Membuatnya merenungi dirinya yang pengecut. Lamat-lamat, perlahan, berbicara pada diri sendiri.

 _Hei, Daichi, kupikir memang lebih baik jika-_

Tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja mengepal. Mengambil napas dalam, kembali berbalik. Lalu menggerakkan kembali kakinya. Tak mempedulikan keringat yang telah menetes dari dagu. Berlari menerobos angin.

 _-Aku yang pengecut ini dapat meneriakkan namamu._

Keajaiban yang terus bertumpuk, membuat dada Sugawara bergetar. Membuatnya menyadari arti dari dirinya. Maka segalanya akan ia kerahkan. Sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan lelehan air mata turun. Sebelum itu terjadi, maka Sugawara akan mengakui dirinya pada Daichi. Segala keajaiban yang menumpuk, adalah sebuah langkah baru.

 _Walau aku akan ditolak,_

 _Walau sebagian diriku akan hancur,_

Dibawah taburan kelopak bunga sakura dan cahaya bulan setengah, manik hazel itu akhirnya menemukannya. Punggung yang sangat familiar baginya. Punggung seorang kapten. Punggung seorang ayah. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang Sawamura Daichi.

 _Hei, bolehkah jika sekarang aku yang memanggil namamu?_

"DAICHI!"

Aah, suara yang akhirnya dapat membelah angin itu, keluar. Membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh. Disana, diujung jalan itu, seorang Sugawara akan mempertaruhkan semua yang ia punya. Memberanikan diri melangkah maju dan memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki didepannya.

"Su-Suga?!-"

"Jangan pergi!" Sugawara tahu persis bahwa suaranya bergetar. "Jangan pergi ketempat Michimiya-san!"

"Kau terlambat, Suga." Dan manik hazel Sugawara dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi menyesal Daichi. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Michimiya-san."

"Aah, begitu..." suara Sugawara semakin bergetar. Memilih untuk melihat sepatunya saja. Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Sugawara seakan ingin tenggelam.

 _Seharusnya kukatakan lebih cepat..._

Dan sekarang, mana mungkin ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Sugawara ingin menangis. Bayangan sepatunya sendiri mulai memudar dan meleleh. Mungkin ia sudah menangis.

"Aku menolaknya," dan Daichi melanjutkan. Menatap Sugawara yang sekarang juga menatapnya. "Aku menolak Michimiya-san-"

Lalu tangan lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangan yang lebih kecil didepannya. Menatap lamat-lamat mata sendu Sugawara.

"-karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Suga!"

Sugawara tertegun. Meneteskan air matanya. Keajaiban yang terus bertumpuk itu, membuatnya tenggelam dalam perasaan nyamannya. Dan hingga sekarang-

Daichi tetap memanggil namanya.

Air mata kekecewaan yang telah bertransformasi menjadi air mata kebahagiaan itu mengalir dari sudut manik hazel tersebut. Menatap bayangan Daichi yang memudar terkena air mata. Tapi kedua manik Daichi yang menatapnya sungguh-sungguh dapat dilihanya dengan jelas.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Daichi..." Sugawara menghirup napas dalam, "Aku selalu mencintaimu,"

Setelah itu kedua tangan yang lebih kekar itu, memeluk sang Suga. Berbisik dan menyebut namanya. Dibalas oleh sang pemilik helaian keabu-abuan, menenggelamkan dirinya pada pundak Daichi. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh merembes jaket putih yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Sugawara dapat merasakan dengan jelas kehangatan Daichi. Membuatnya juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada sang sahabat.

Sahabat, huh? Atau sekarang sudah jadi kekasih?

"Suga, aku ingin menciummu." Daichi yang kemudian menatap matanya dalam-dalam, membuat Sugawara menelan liur gugup. "Bolehkah, Koushi?"

Sang Suga mengangguk perlahan. "Silahkan,"

Dan hari itu, keajaiban itu akan terus menumpuk. Momen-momen bersama Daichi akan terus bertambah. Banjir kebahagiaan ini sangat berharga. Genggaman tangan Daichi akan selalu ia rasakan. Juga kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Dan yang paling berkesan-

"Aku sangat bahagia, Koushi!" dengan senyuman paling cerah.

-saat Daichi memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Daichi. Aku juga,"

.

Fine.

*

A/N:

 **Waaah ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic DaiSuga. Juga pertama kalinya nyemplung di fandom ini. Biasanya saya mangkal di fandom jauh diseberang sana #gak**

 **Oh, mari perkenalan dulu, saya Asheera. Serah situ mau panggil saya apa.**

 **Untuk cerita ini, saya tahu ini hampir-hampir plotless. Memang maksudnya mengedepankan perasaannya mba- mas Suga aja #buang**

 **Yah, sedikit cerita, sebenarnya cerita 'Hanya Dengan Nama' punya dua versi. Versi si Suga dan versi Daichi. Jadi, apa saya perlu bikin sekuelnya?**

 **Mungkin yang belum puas karena fic ini terlalu tidak jelas. Sama kayak authornya :v**

 **Akhir kata, saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran karena saya jelas punya banyak sekali kekurangan.**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 ** _Asheera W._**


End file.
